El Destino de Dos Almas
by Pouda-P
Summary: Link es manipulado por Ganondorf , su próxima misión es acabar con la princesa, pero para ello se requiere un viaje. Las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado y el gran Rey de los Demonios tendría que analizar su próxima jugada para no caer ante su creación. Zelink
1. Prologo: El Héroe Perdido

Hola, bueno primero que nada me presento XD, soy Ana, aunque…arriba dice Pouda, si es que es mi apellido, y me encanta C: . Bueno, este es mi primer fic aquí en Fanfiction y espero sea de su agrado, de una vez comento que será Zelink %100, a los que no les guste esta pareja, ahí está la puerta de salida o.o- XD.

Quiero aclarar que cuando este_**en cursivas** _son pensamientos; las** "comillas"** podrá ser sarcasmo o algo por el estilo.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, algunos son inventados por mí, los demás pertenecen a Nintendo, hago esto por mera diversión.**

****Sin mas los dejo con el fic c:

** Destino de dos almas **

** Prólogo: El Héroe Perdido **

Se encontraban en una especie de mansión, pero más bien parecía una casona de tortura. Las paredes no estaban pintadas, se veían grisáceas y gastadas; el techo en si, se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Parecía que fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

Caminaban apresuradamente por los corredores. Se notaba que tenían prisa.

-¿Dónde está el muchacho?- Pregunto al fin con voz seca y fría. El hombre vestía con ropa "fina", pero no muy lujosa, digna de un guerrero, con tonos grises y rojos; sobre esta, una armadura que curia su pecho y costados; pantalones de tela gruesa pero ligera, para dar mayor movimiento; botas cubiertas por una armadura de la punta del pie a la espinilla. Y por último, una capa roja. Su tez era de un moreno verdoso, una larga nariz, que llegaba a ser desagradable (N/A: imagínense cuantos mocos tendrá D: , horrible en realidad XD), ojos color ámbar y cabellos trenzados rojizos.

-Está en una de las habitaciones, mi Señor- Respondió tímidamente. Su aspecto era extraño, su tono de piel era en tonos grises blancos y celestes. Tenía una armadura ligera de mallas y sobre esta una especie de capa-túnica roja escarlata.- Falta poco para llegar a esta.

-Y ¿Está preparado? - Continúo de la misma manera. El sujeto que lo acompañaba era su más fiel aliado y caballero, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que debía tratarlo con respeto…si no deseaba morir.- A llegado el momento, y necesito que todo esté preparado y sobre todo TU debes saberlo, no por nada te confié este trabajo.- Concluyo, haciendo énfasis en el "TU".

-¡Claro que sí, majestad! – Contestó, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, y sonriendo orgulloso de su resultado, anotó. - Llevamos toda su vida entrenándolo.

-Por eso debe estar listo, mental y físicamente – analizo – Sin sentimientos.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. El caballero abrió la puerta. Ambos hombres ingresaron en la habitación enseguida. Dentro, dos chicos se levantaron en forma de respeto. Uno de ellos era el sobrino del caballero, Tialys. El otro, era diferente, era el muchacho que el Rey de los Demonios, Ganondorf, estaba buscando.

-Así que tú eres el joven Link… - Comenzó – Te han entrenado muy bien, me han dicho – El chico estaba tieso, no tenia nada que decir o hacer, al menos hasta que su rey se lo permitiera – Estaba vestido con una túnica verde, con un gorro muy peculiar que le hacía juego; debajo traía una malla protectora; unos pantalones color sepia claro, casi llegaba al tono blanco; botas color marrón y unos guantes. Sus cabellos rubios, no muy largos y no muy cortos, (N/A: imaginemos el cabello de Link de TP ¿sí? XD) hacían perfecto juego con sus ojos azules y su piel de tez bronceada. – Y supongo que sabes cuál es nuestro propósito – el joven asistió con la cabeza. Todo lo que le habían metido en la cabeza eran viles mentiras; ellos sabían quién era él y como podían manipularlo - ¿A sí? Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es?

-Conquistar Hyrule – Contesto, con el mismo semblante serio.

-Excelente...- Parecía complacido - ¿Y...cuál es tú propósito?

-Asesinar a la princesa – Esbozo una sonrisa. Para él, era el trabajo más simple de todos.

Tialys lo miraba de manera extrañado, ese no era el joven que él conocía, el no era un asesino… y si lo habían entrenado ¡Qué más daba! Sabía lo que Link sentía ahora: Falso orgullo de sentirse importante, porque él, así no era.

Ganondorf, en sí, sonrió complacido. Creía, ó más bien, sabía que el chico estaba convencido de que no tenía sentimientos, al menos no la cobardía para no matar a alguien, para no matar a la joven más importante de Hyrule, la única heredera al trono. "Y si te enamoras de la princesa, Link" le preguntaba Tialys, el sobrino del caballero de Ganondorf, a lo que él respondía "Jaj no seas ridículo".

-En ese caso, ven chico – El rey de los demonios lo dirigió a la puerta, dándole palmaditas en la espalda – Tenemos que mostrarte el plan, se nos agota el tiempo y no podemos detenerlo.

**Continuará…**

Este fue el prólogo de mi fic. Espero que les gusté c: Es corto en sí pero bueno es solo un prologo XD No hare preguntas de ¿Qué pasara en bla bla bla…? Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo c:

**¡Hasta Luego! :D**


	2. Nuevo Guardia

Hola a los pocos que ven esto -.- casi nadie seguro jej. Bueno, Este capítulo iniciara en el castillo de Hyrule y no en la Tierra de los Demonios, ósea, con nuestra querida princesa de Hyrule :D

**Advertencia: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo; El personaje: Tialys, solo tome "prestado" el nombre, de un libro.**

Sin más los dejo con el fic.:3

**===El Destino===**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Guardia.**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por el gran ventanal de la habitación, y la brisa hacía que las cortinas se elevaran con gracia. Sin duda era una mañana hermosa: Los canarios cantaban originales melodías en coro y el cielo era tan celeste que solo podías distinguirlo por las nubes.

Sin duda era una mañana digna de admirarse.

- ¡Zeldaaaaaaa! – La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando con la pared estrepitosamente.

- ¡Ahhhh! – de la sorpresa, la joven, quien reposaba tranquilamente, se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

Sí…ERA una linda mañana.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así en mi habitación?! – Exclamó la rubia. – ¡Padre!

- Ups… pero tú debiste levantarte temprano – Su gran sonrisa, que marcaba una seguridad y despreocupación tremenda, era tan inocente que a veces llegaba a parecer un crío ¡Y ni hablar de cómo se comportaba! – para que me ayudaras a…

- Elegir a los nuevos guardias… bla bla bla – Interrumpió en un tono aburrido – Pero… ¿no puedes elegirlos tu solo? De todas formas, tú y yo sabemos que son todos unos completos idiotas.

- Pero, ayer me lo prometiste – Le recordó su padre, haciendo pucheros.

La joven de cabellos dorados como el oro comenzó a recordar la noche anterior. Deseaba encontrar algo que la zafará de esta.

===Flash Back===

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, el Rey Nohansen, Zelda e Impa, cenando; todos en silencio, pues no tenían nada que decir…o eso creía la princesa.

Aunque finalmente el soberano de Hyrule se aventuro a romper el silencio:

- Hija – Comenzó con la boca llena – mañana…quiero que… - Dijo mientras masticaba – estés lista temprano… para…

- ¡Ay! No me digas, más pretendientes, pff…

Estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo: "Hija, sabes que a los dieciocho años tendrás que contraer nupcias para bla bla bla" ó "Zelda, han venido nuevos príncipes de muy lejos para bla bla bla" Siempre era lo mismo, todo por el bien de Hyrule. Pero, entonces que había de ella. Se sentía atrapada, quería huir, deseaba más que nada escapar y encontrar el amor **por sí sola.**

Pero no era la única inconforme, a su padre tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su querida hija se casara con un príncipe caprichoso y presumido, sobre todo sabiendo que el sí se había casado por amor y no por compromiso. Y después, Impa, su cuidadora, su nana, su guardaespaldas, su amiga. Sí, amiga, ella era lo más cercana a una amiga que Zelda conocía; a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea, ni antes ni después de los muchos pervertidos que trataron de aprovecharse de la joven rubia.

Debían admitir que tenían miedo de saber quién sería el hombre definitivo, miedo de cómo se comportara con ella, de si se aprovechara de ella…

- Oh, no querida no más pretendientes, no por ahora – La muchacha ya más animada levanto la mirada para ver a su progenitor, que tenía una gran sonrisa, por desgracia, un pedazo de pollo estaba entre sus dientes, lo que hizo que la joven se riera un poco – quiero que me ayudes con los nuevos guardias – Finalizo – Entonces… ¿me ayudaras?

- Mmm ¿Por qué no? – Contesto finalmente.

- ¡Siiiii! ¿Oíste Impa? ¡Zelda pasara un tiempo con su viejo! – Parecía alegre. Por fin pasaría un tiempo con su hija.

La verdad es que la joven había caído en depresión y/o colapso de aburrimiento en el castillo, después de que comenzaron a llegar los apuestos príncipes. Se pasaba mucho rato en su habitación, en el jardín, en los pasillos, en la sala de estar, en la biblioteca e incluso en el techo del castillo, donde reparaba en la hermosa vista de la ciudadela y de Hyrule sola, o a veces con Impa. En tiempos libres se había escapado del castillo e iba a la ciudadela, claro, con otras ropas y sin sus joyas, pero de rato volvía al castillo, pues no había nadie con quien jugar, hablar o caminar. Y hacer amigo era muy difícil ahí. A veces hablaba con Malon, pero solo cinco minutos, porque siempre tenía cosas que hacer, como trabajaba en un rancho, no, no en cualquier rancho, en el Rancho Lon Lon, donde habitaba la mejor leche de todo Hyrule; los niños llamados Bombers eran odiosos y engreídos, y los demás eran sobre-protegidos por su madre o tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Si oí, Zelda, esto de los guardias, no es por capricho, pero algún día serás Reina y deberás acatar responsabilidades como elegir guardias, aunque todos sean uno idiotas – Contesto la mujer albina de unos treinta años de edad, así es, sus cabellos eran blancos y estaban atados a un corta colita. Vestía un traje singular que se adhería a la perfección a su cuerpo, era sheika, sin duda. Los sheika eran una raza muy conocida y respetada en Hyrule, pero se fue extinguiendo y, al parecer, Impa era la única sobreviviente. – Pero, majestad, ¿no había algo que debía contarle a su hija?

- No, Impa, nada.

CLINK PUFF!

- Oh, Diosas…

- Oh oh, ahora que recuerdo, - Comenzó el rey – Zelda, como ya sabes, cada año Impa entrena a los nuevos guardias, y te quedas sin protección. Bueno aparte de eso, este año habrá muchas juntas con reyes, reinas y ministros de diversos lugares por lo del matrimonio. Impa también deberá asistir, porque te conoce de toda la vida y ya que no queremos que te quedes sin protección, te asigné un nuevo guardia o guardaespaldas personal.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿y no me lo consultaste? – Ya estaba furiosa, de por sí nunca la escuchaban, ahora le asignaban un guardia personal. Como su no supiera cuidarse sola. Impa sabía que si podía, la había entrenado desde tan pequeña, entonces ¿Para que esto? A demás, no sabía cómo era su carácter. – Impa…

- Es lo mejor Zel, enserio – Ella sabía lo que le iba a decir un "Por favor has que mi padre entre en razón" ó "Sácame de esta" – Aparte, el chico es de tu edad…y es lindo, tal vez se lleven bien, quizá demasiado.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Impa? – Ya estaba más que furiosa y... ¿sonrojada?

- ¡Mira que linda, Nohansen! – Comentó la Sheika, divertida – Esta sonrojada.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Al parecer nuestro querido gobernante estaba entretenidísimo contando las aceitunas de su ensalada – Es que creo que le pusieron menos aceitunas, jeje, bueno, me voy a dormir – Bostezó – Mañana en la mañana te veo Zelda. Adiós – Diciendo esto salió de la sala.

- Bueno, a dormir – Finalizo la Sheika con una sonrisa. Y ambas salieron del gran comedor.

=== Fin del Flash Back ===

- _No, pos no me libro_ – Pensó – Ya, pero déjame cambiarme, anda, vete.

- Claro , te veo en el jardín – Salió por la puerta que había azotado hace un momento y comenzó a dar saltitos por el corredor, tal vez así llegaría al jardín… si no caía por las escaleras antes, claro.

La princesa se cambió rápidamente y estaba lista para bajar. No paraba de pensar en cómo sería su nuevo guardia personal, guardaespaldas para ser exactos. No podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras que la Sheika le dijo: "_el chico es de tu edad…y es lindo_". Pensaba en si sería castaño, rubio, pelirrojo, si era alto, etc. Y ya empezaba a fastidiarle, sobre todo por que era obvio que Impa lo dijo para molestar, cosa que había funcionado.

* * *

Ya había llegado al jardín y se encontraba al lado de su padre, quien se veía mucho más serio y maduro que de costumbre.

Un sujeto de cabellos castaños, joven, que seguramente era la única persona que no fuera Impa o el Rey, con quien la princesa hablaba, hizo sonar una trompeta y los guardias nuevos comenzaron a entrar al jardín.

Se colocaron en línea recta, frente a la princesa y su progenitor. Pero al lado derecho, a unos seis metros de donde se encontraba el rey, se encontraba un muchacho, pero iba vestido diferente, con verdes ropajes, botas de cuero marrón, espada y escudo en la espalda en vez de lanza y un singular gorro verde, que hacia juego con la túnica. Su cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojo azules le parecieron encantadores, pero en cuanto este reparo en que la joven lo observaba, esta debió la mirada, avergonzada.

- Muy bien caballeros, ustedes están aquí para servirle con lealtad a la ciudadela, Hyrule y la Familia Real, vamos a ponerlos a prueba.

Después de anunciar esto comenzaron a evaluarlos con fuertes pruebas de quien corre más rápido, quien corre más rápido con objetos pesados, quien es el más fuerte, quien es el más astuto etc. etc.

Al final solo quedaba decidir.

- Muy bien hija, ahora quiero que observes como los elijo - Así mientras él elegía, ella prestaba atención a cada decisión que su padre tomaba, pues era muy directo, señalaba a cierto guardia y decía "Te quedas" o "Te vas" de acuerdo a como se esforzó.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le dio curiosidad: que el joven rubio de verdes ropajes no había participado en esas evaluaciones.

- Oye, ¿acaso él es mi nuevo guardaespaldas? – pregunto directamente, sin rodeos.

- ¿Ah? Ahh, sí, es él. – Respondió.

- Ah, y… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Link – Entonces reparo en algo - ¿Por qué tan interesada? ¬u¬ - Pregunto evidentemente insinuante.

- ¿Qué? ¡No pienses cosas rara! Solo creo que si va a ser mi guardaespaldas, al menos debo saber su nombre ¿no? Aparte, se ve de carácter frió, ya me asusta…

- Jaja si tú lo dices… bueno te veo en el desayuno.

- De acuerdo… _entonces tu eres mi nuevo guardia ¿eh? Veamos que tan amistoso eres… _

* * *

- Vaya, todo va de acuerdo al plan – Parecía sorprendido - ¿Cómo supo que lo elegiría a él, señor?

- Pues la verdad fue muy fácil intuirlo, mi fiel amigo – Contesto el gran señor de los demonios – Veras, si pones atención la mayoría de los guardias tienen más de veinticinco años mínimo, y algunos se ganan el premio de pervertido del año, por lo que al Rey no le gustaría que alguno de esos hombres estuviera tan cerca de su hija, al menos, yo no querría, si tuviera una hija. En cambio, Link ha sido entrenado toda su vida, desde que comenzó a caminar según me dices – El otro demonio asintió – entonces, simplemente era mandarlo en el momento adecuado, porque, como verás, la princesita ya va a cumplir los dieciocho años, edad adecuada para casarse, ¿entiendes?, significa que debe haber muchos príncipes, de diversos reinos, como pretendientes, habrá muchas juntas debido a ello, y como Impa, la cuidadora de la princesa, la conoce mejor que nadie, deberá asistir, dejando a la joven sin protección, ahí, entra Link, como su guardaespaldas personal. – Siguió – cuando la junta más importante se lleve a cabo, ahí entraremos nosotros, tomaremos al Rey desprevenido y…

- ¡Lo mataremos! – Interrumpió el caballero, creyendo que era lo que diría su Rey.

- Oh, no, no ,no Se me ocurrió una mejor idea. - Una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro, algo planeaba y no era bonito – Dime ¿Qué es lo que el Rey de Hyrule más ama en la vida?...

- Em, ¿galletas? – Contestó, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir, pues lo dijo por que recordó lo glotón que era aquel sujeto.

- Usa un poco tu cerebro.

- ¡A la princesa! ¡Sí! Ella, ella...

- Exacto mi fiel amigo, la princesa. – Siguió después de un gran facepalm – Cuando capturen al Rey, quiero que lo encarcelen en las mazmorras de castillo, y le cuenten lo que planea hacer Link con la princesa.

- Pero señor, tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál? – Cuestiono irritado.

- Cuando Link destruya a la princesa, él tomara la Trifuerza de la sabiduría ¿Y después qué?

- ¿Que no es obvio? – Comenzó a alzar la voz – ¡Lo mataré! ¡Y así me quedare con los dos fragmentos! Ese mocoso me dio problemas en vidas pasadas, ¿tú crees que le iba a dar fama y fortuna? ¡Matarlo será tan divertido como jugar ¡Mario Kart!

- Oh, ya veo, señor, pero... ¿Qué es Mario Kart?

- ... ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Bowser?

- ¡A! sí.

-Bueno él y su enemigo, el plomero, ese Mario, a veces hacen carreritas con go karts... creo, que así son las rivalidades en el reino champiñon, como sea, cuando sea nuestro turno de atacar, no quiero que se fíen del Rey Nohansen, créeme que cuando te digo que se trata de lucha, se lo toma muy enserio.

- Claro señor.

**Continuara...**

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2 de mi fic. Mmm lo hice un poco más largo pero creo que falto algo, no tuve mucho tiempo. Y eso que estoy de vacaciones :D

Si me falle algo en ortografía por favor haganmelo saber para corregirlo.

Así, gracias a Ensoleillement (creo que ya dejamos muy abandonado fotolog XD), a Zilia-K, tomare en cuenta tu consejo (Te amamos lml XD) y a Seil Hkah por tú review.

**Hasta luego! O.o/**


	3. ¿Amigos?

¡Hey, que tal! volví después de meses... mmm seguro los pocos que leyeron los dos primeros ya se fueron... :( pero voy a seguir, sino que chiste ¿verdad? La verdad comencé a escribir este capítulo desde que publique el anterior, pero tuve que escribir pausadamente, o por falta de tiempo o por falta de inspiración (o porque jugaba TP XD) Así que por fin he hecho el "Capítulo Interminable" Wup Wup. ¡Y eso que estaba de vacaciones!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, el nombre del fic ha cambiado...¿por qué? pues por porque por flojera deje mi FF abierto y mi primo hackeo la contra de la laptop y pues cambió el nombre el "muy perfecto" y no lo cambio, me da flojera ._. Gracias al cielo y que le dije que vendría la Simphony Of The Godesses a Monterrey, no agrego ni guardo nada más :). ... Lo volvía a cambiar, lo extrañaba XD.

**Advertencia: ****Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo; El personaje: Tialys, solo tome "prestado" el nombre, de un libro.**

Sin más los dejo con el cap.

**===El Destino de Dos Almas===**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Amigos?**

La princesa se dirigía al joven de verdes ropajes. Caminaba lento, con pasos inseguros, pues notaba cierta aura de frialdad y arrogancia en el rubio que comenzaba a intimidarla. Tenía pinta de pocos amigos, cosa, que a Ganondorf no le estaba agradando. Si quería acabar con la muchacha debía ganarse su confianza primero, y no lo estaba logrando.

-Zel, ¿Él es tu nuevo guardaespaldas? – Para suerte de la joven, o tal vez no tanto, pues aparte del miedo tenía ansias e interés en conocer al ojiazul, un joven castaño, una cabeza más alta que ella y pecoso, el mismo que toco la trompeta momentos antes se había acercado a ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, Hola Cocu – le saludo – Sí, es él. ¿Qué tiene?

- Mmm No me agrada...

- Ja, ja Ni si quiera lo conoces – Le causaba gracia como su amigo juzgaba a todos sin conocerlos, porque, siempre lo hacía.

- Lo sé, pero no me da buena pinta –siguió con el ceño fruncido y una mano en la barbilla.

- Ni a mí – Suspiró – Pero que se le va a hacer... ya conoces a mi padre.

- Ja, ja, ja sí. – El chico conocía bien al rey, puesto que vivía en el castillo desde que tenía cinco años, ya que su ahora difunto padre había aceptado ser el nuevo chef de la cocina, desde entonces se había vuelto amigo de la princesa, pero apenas se veían, ya que a los once años comenzó a trabajar como pinche y trompetista en reuniones o visitas honorificas – Y por cierto... ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Me dijo que me esperaría para almorzar – Recordó, Así que obviamente que obviamente estaría en el comedor, o al menos cerca de esta. –Mmm ¿sabes que van preparar hoy?

- La verdad no sé, recuerda que hoy no es mi turno, incluso desayunare con ustedes. Pero creo que molletes. Algo así dijo el panadero. Bueno, me voy yendo –Se le notaba apurado, puesto que palpaba mucho su trompeta – Te veo en el desayuno, tengo que arreglar un problemilla en mi trompeta. No sé si oíste algo raro al tocarla.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Sí, sí lo oí, ¡Sonaba como si hubieras matado a una rata! – Se burló, al parecer le hacía gracia recordar ese agudo sonido, y se había guardado las ganas de reír por los nuevos guardias. Se secó una lágrima. – Bueno, hasta el almuerzo.

- Sí... – Se acerco a ella – Enserio, ten cuidado con él, no lo veo muy confiable – y se fue.

No sabía cómo se habían alejado del tema, pero obviamente, a diferencia de ella, él no había olvidado al rubio.

Por el ajetreo no había notado lo bien de la mañana, el cielo azul despejado con algunas nubes adornándolo; algunos pajarillos entonando sus celebres canciones, y ella disfrutando ese espectáculo.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y el almuerzo o desayuno lo servían a las nueve quince. Así, el rey esperaría en el comedor quince minutos haciendo sus cosas; Impa para ver a los nuevos guardias; Cocu para arreglar su trompeta y, Zelda... eso mismo estaba pensando ahora.

Tenía quince minutos para hacer algo productivo al mundo, pero ¿Qué? Bastante tenía con ser la princesa de todo un reino. Pasear por los jardines... bastante usado. Ir a la ciudadela... descartada, sola no era muy buena idea ir. Cocu estaba ocupado, y si no era por su trompeta era por ser pinche de la cocina. Y Malon seguro, o aún seguiría en el famoso Rancho Lon Lon, o estaría entregando leche. Idea de conocer a su nuevo guardaespaldas... ni objeción.

-Ya que... –Suspiró, y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia él.

El joven rubio se encontraba en el mismo sitio, ensimismado observando algo. Nada más y nada menos que el cielo y debía reconocer que era hermoso. Observaba las nubes y los rayos del sol caían sobre su cara, con una suave brisa que movía con gracia su flequillo. Incluso llego a posar su vista en el candente astro, pero por razones obvias la aparto.

Estaba muy concentrado, hasta que una voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar.

-Buenos días, joven. – Efectivamente, era la princesa. Rápidamente retomo la compostura: Serio, mirada fría y una expresión que denotaba despreocupación. – Tú debes ser mi nuevo guardaespaldas, si no me e...

- ¿Quién más si no? – Interrumpió. Había cambiado de un instante a otro. Ahora mostraba una sonrisilla irónica y sus ojos reflejaban arrogancia extrema con seguridad mezclada. Una ceja la mantenía arqueada mientras la otra firme y sus manos apoyadas en la cintura - ¡Así es! Soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas, - Hizo una pausa – Pero para ti soy solo Link – Dijo entrecortadamente mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

- _¡Hijo de...!_ – Parpadeando repetitivamente. Si antes estaba asustada por su frialdad, ahora estaba aterrada por su comportamiento y repentino cambio de actitud. Era como si hubiera engañado al mismísimo rey para adentrarse en el castillo. Cosa que solo él sabía era cierta.

- ¡Hey, Tranquila! ¡Que no muerdo! – Extendió sus brazos, mostrándose inocente. Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de ella. Pero aún no quería acabar con el juego – Aunque, puedo hacer una excepción si lo deseas... – Habló con voz ronca y picara acercándosele peligrosamente poniéndola nerviosa. Estaba jugando con ella, y eso era algo que le molestaba - ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Comenzó a reír una vez se separo de ella.

¡Cómo iba a dejar que un descarado le hablara así! Pero tuvo que resignarse a no darle una buena bofetada, no se rebajaría de nivel.

Suspiró

-Bien, "Link" – Comenzó haciendo énfasis en el nombre del joven joven – Supuse que si a partir de ahora serás mi guardia personal, debería saber más sobre ti. – Dijo, esta vez mirándolo.

- Mmm – Posó su mano izquierda en su mentón mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura – Pues... tengo diecisiete; me llamo Link; soy el autentico guardaespaldas de la princesa – esto hizo que Zelda arqueara una ceja, irónica. – Soy el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos y... soy virgen.

- _Y a mí que me importa eso..._- Pensó con una mueca de disgusto y algo sonrosada. Tratando de desviar el tema, preguntó – Ya, Y ¿De dónde vienes?

- De por acá – Señaló el oeste – Por allí – Señaló el este – Por ahí – ahora el sur – Por allá – y por último señalo el norte. – A donde me guíe el viento. – Mintió con tal facilidad que la princesa incluso se sorprendió por su mini-monólogo.

- Bueno, en resumen, eres hylian.

Tras la mirada de confusión del muchacho, ella agregó.

-Se nota por tus orejas... – Ahora era ella la confundida. Era increíble que el chico no notara eso, ¿acaso les acababan de crecer? Que tío más raro... – Las personas con puntiagudas orejas, son hylians. – le explico como a un niño.

- Ya lo sabía – Contestó con arrogancia, girando su cabeza a otro lado.

- Claro – Comenzaba a hartarle la forma de ser de aquel muchacho. – Bueno Link, el tiempo pasa volando, hay que apurarnos si no queremos perdernos el almuerzo. Vamos.

- Yo como cuando se me antoja.

- Por mí no hay problema si no llegas, más para mi total. Además, puedo darle la comida del perro.

- Ja, ja, muy chistosita. Pero bien sé que no tienes mascota. – Le devolvió, Sir Ganondorf le comentó todo lo que sabía sobre el castillo, alrededores y más, sobre el Rey y su joven princesa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto con mirándolo a los ojos, sospechosa, tensándolo, haciéndole entender que habían cosas que él no sabía. - ¡Ya, anda! ¡Que tengo hambre!

Molesta y hambrienta comenzó a avanzar, para empezar ya había comenzado mal el día y lo que le esperaba con el rubio el resto de la tarde, en realidad mínimo quería acabar con los molestos gruñidos de su estomago.

* * *

En algún remoto lugar del inframundo, dos sujetos se encontraban muy molestos observando la escena. Ganondorf se encontraba sentado en un taburete enfrente de un escritorio o mesa de madera gruesa, hecho una furia: tenía los puños cerrados, tan fuerte que hasta sus manos temblaban. Inclusive estaba gruñendo. Era una atómica bomba de tiempo. Tarde o temprano explotaría.

Detrás de él se encontraba el caballero. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que su Rey estaba furioso. Pero debía guardar la calma. Estaba bien erguido; con los labios apretados; sus manos juntas en su espalda. Y como siempre, su armadura delgada y capa roja.

Y por último, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Tialys acababa de romper su hechizo, que le mostraba lo que en momentos hacía Link. Claro que gastaba su energía por lo que lo usaba en breves tiempos.

-¡¿Por qué no me obedeció?! – Y finalmente, estalló - ¡Yo claramente le dije lo que debía hacer!- Golpeo fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños - ¡Se supone que debías enseñarle lo que es disciplina, Grahim!

- Y lo hice – Le contradijo nervioso. En realidad temía por su vida cuando su jefe o señor se ponía de esa manera, y no sabía que le haría ahora, que había contestado sin autorización – No por nada me entrego su látigo, Señor.

- ¡¿Entonces en que fallaste, demonios?! – Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los del caballero.

- Jaj – Tialys parecía divertirse con la actitud de los dos sujetos, a diferencia de Grahim, el no temía al pelirojo. Él sabía, o más bien entendía algo que ellos no.

- ¿Y tú que tienes, muchacho? – Preguntó Ganondorf, sospechando que se burlaba de él, cosa que era cierta sin que el lo supiera con exactitud. Y al ver que no le respondía se desesperó y le exigió respuesta - !Respóndeme!

- Pues que parece que no lo vieron por todos los ángulos. – Reveló el aprendiz de caballero mirando el suelo. – Link se puede ablandar.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si es eso, entonces estas muy equivocado – Afirmó más relajado – Estoy seguro que cumplirá. ¿Cuáles son tus razones para interrumpirme en esto? El tiempo es oro.

- No, el tiempo es vida – Le contesto, ciertamente a Tialys no le agradaba nada su soberano, él joven demonio no quería ser parte de esto, pero tenía que, para recuperar el honor que en día su padre perdió – Y es solo una: - comenzó, sin mirarlos – Link es un tío orgulloso y a veces testarudo; no obedecería ni a cien reyes aunque lo amenazaran a muerte. Pero, tal vez... a una princesa sí.

Ahora los miraba, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto un confundido Grahim, acomodándose el flequillo, incomodo de que su sobrino supiera más que él.

- Lo que quiero decir es que, consciente o inconscientemente, la princesa tiene sus encantos. – Río mordazmente. En realidad le sorprendía y divertía que ellos no se dieran cuenta de ello. – No por nada dicen que es la mujer más bella de todo Hyrule.

Ambos lo miraron estupefactos. La sorpresa que les habían dado las palabras de Tialys los impacto. En realidad no habían pensado en eso. No les bastaba con la actitud que había tomado el joven rubio asustando a la princesa, y ahora, si el chico se ablandaba por una razón, probablemente sería ella y podrían fracasar.

-No pasará nada – Finalizó Ganondorf – Yo nunca me equivoco.

Tialys puso los ojos, en realidad aún tenía la vasta esperanza de que su amigo pudiera comprender que no era quien para acabar con la vida de la joven. Que nadie decide por la vida de otros... Y que no era un dios.

Esperaba que Link abriera sus ojos.

* * *

Abrió la puerta hacia el comedor, ahí, efectivamente estaban el rey y su ex-guardaespaldas Impa. Pero faltaba el castaño, seguramente no era fácil arreglar el problema en su trompeta.

Entraron la sala, el rey estaba a la cabecera; a dos lugares se encontraba sentada Impa; dos lugares al lado del rey estaba la silla o taburete donde se reposaría la princesa, para darle espacio al rey, donde se sentó rápidamente; Link se sentó al lado de Zelda, incomodándola; al lado de Impa se sentaría Cocu.

Era una sala muy elegante. La mesa de fina madera era adornada por una suave tela, que llegaba a la espinilla de la pierna. Justo al centro yacía un gran frutero y unos platillos con condimentos.

Aún no servían el desayuno, pues esperaban al pecoso.

-Y bien... – comenzó el rey, llamando la atención de los ahí presentes. – Supongo que ya se conocieron, ¿o me equivoco?

- Esta en lo correcto, Su majestad – Contestó el rubio, educadamente. – Estuvimos charlando y, debo decir, que la princesa Zelda es muy encantadora.

Zelda abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Con ella se comportaba de una manera descarada y luego resulta que enfrente de Impa y/o el Rey era el joven mas encantador del mundo.

¡¿Quién cominos era él?!

Lo miro con confusión y enfado mezclados, a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pues veo que se llevan bien – el rey sonreía plácidamente, le alegraba que su hija y el guardaespaldas se llevasen bien, así las cosas serían más fáciles – Entonces Zel... ¡Ya tienes un nuevo amigo! – Exclamó contento, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

Impa solo sonreía a su pupila.

-Sí, amigos... – Dijo no muy convencida de ello. ¿¡A quien engañaba!? No estaba nada convencida. El chico era un malcriado.

Y mientras pensaba eso sintió una calidez en su mano, que estaba en su regazo. No, no era su imaginación. El joven rubio estaba apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la de ella, intentando cogerla. Inmediatamente se sonrojo ligeramente, se sentía abochornada. Y lo peor de todo es que no le desagradaba, le gustaba sentir aquel pequeño contacto.

Serán cosas de adolescentes, pensó, y rápidamente apartó su mano, liberándose del agarre del joven y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Seducirla? Apartó esa loca idea de su cabeza cuando escucho que el joven soltaba una risita. Ahora lo entendía, lo hacía para molestarla. Se burlaba de ella.

Entonces, ella, molesta, lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. Él le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante, pero algo adolorido. Por alguna razón, le gustaba ver como la chica se sonrojaba y enfadaba con sus actos.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Impa, confundida por la actitud de ambos – No me has respondido, Link...

Al parecer Impa y el rey habían seguido con la conversación, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de nada.

-Nada, señorita Impa, ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta? – preguntó cortésmente Link.

- Primero, no me hables con formalidades, no me gusta que me hablen de esa manera – Le aclaró, a lo que el asintió – Segundo, te preguntaba si estaba bien que te quedaras cerca de la habitación de la princesa, eres su guardaespaldas, ya sabes, por si acaso. ¿Está bien?

Cuando el joven estaba por responder, la puerta del comedor fue abierta de par en par, y el muchacho castaño, Cocu, ingresó a la sala con el seño fruncido y dicto:

-¡Yo me opongo! – Gritó

Todos lo miraron confundidos, ¿porque rayos entraba a la sala y gritaba eso?,¿ acaso había escuchado la conversación y se oponía a que el rubio durmiera cerca de la joven princesa...? Si era eso, ella se sentía aliviada, la verdad no quería pasar las veinticuatro horas "técnicamente" cerca de Link.

-Lo siento, - se disculpó ente la mirada confusa de todos al interior – Siempre quise hacer eso... je, je – río nervioso y tomo su asiento.

Ahora que estaban todos reunidos, los criados sirvieron el desayuno. Como Cocu dijo, el platillo era un mollete. El mollete era un platillo simple, era la mitad del pan francés, con frijoles encima y queso blanco fundido, y a pesar de su sencillez, era muy delicioso. Ya tú sabías si ponerle algún condimento o picante; y leche Lon Lon con chocolate.

-Mmm Cocu... ¿qué fue de... tu trompeta...? – Preguntó el rey mientras masticaba.

- ¡Papá! – Se quejó su hija – Mastica, ¿quieres?...

- Mmm pues... ella – le dolía tener que decirlo – murió.

La princesa casi se ahoga con el ataque de risa que estaba a punto de darle, pero lo pudo contener, al contrario que su sonrisa y ganas de reír.

Ante la mirada fulminante quee Cocu le envió, elimino esa sonrisa, pero aun así le causaba gracia.

-Ya, me callo.

- No te preocupes, tío – lo animó Nohansen – Te daré otra.

- Ese no es el problema – Comenzó, confundiendo a todos – El problema es que estuve todo este tiempo tratando de corregir algo irreparable ¡Y con el hambre que tengo! – y comenzó a tragar como desquiciado.

Todos se echaron a reír, todos menos Link, que sonreía solamente. Él nunca había convivido así con Grahim ni Tialys, a veces solía comer con el joven demonio, pero casi siempre estaba solo, y al ver a esta pequeña familia pasársela tan bien, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando pararon el rey le dedico una mirada al joven rubio.

-Me dijiste que no tenías padres ni un tutor ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó. Él asintió.

- Debe ser difícil vivir solo – comentó Impa.

- La verdad no es tan mal, te sientes independiente y fuerte, pero siempre hace falta alguien, para eso tenía mi mejor amigo.

- ¿A sí? – Siguió el Rey, curioso por saber más sobre el novato - ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

- Tialys, señor – le resultaba extraño tener que llamarlo así, puesto que no se acostumbraba al "nuevo" rey.

- Mmm interesante... – Junto sus dos manos en un puño y apoyo en este su mentón, pensativo – Que curioso nombre...Tialys; al igual que el tuyo Link, jamás lo había escuchado. ¿De dónde viene?

- La verdad no lo sé... – se encogió de hombros, comenzando a dar cuenta del mollete.

Todos comenzaron a degustar su simple platillo en silencio. A parte, disfrutaban el sabor de aquel manjar, los cocineros en realidad se emocionaban en su turno al cocinar, así, aunque fuera cereal, les quedaba delicioso. No era uno incomodo, si no que no tenían nada que comentar. Hasta que Cocu termino su parte y rompió el silencio.

-Y... ¿a qué te dedicabas antes de llegar aquí, Link? – Preguntó, con notable desconfianza: no sonreía y tenía el señor fruncido.

El joven rubio dudo un poco, pues solo se había dedicado a entrenar y no quería soltar la sopa.

-Contestare tu duda, con otra duda – ahora le sonreía plácidamente. Sabía las intenciones del castaño: No ser digno y echarlo del castillo. – Fui un niño huérfano, no tenía tiempo para estudiar; aprendí a leer por mi cuenta dadas las situaciones, cuando un día vi a la Armada Real partir. Decidí que si entrenaba duro, podría así salvar mi pellejo y trabajar como caballero ¿Crees que fue fácil todo eso? – Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que mentía. Era como si fuera un don.

- No, lo dudo. Pero eso no explica como comprabas las herramientas necesarias para entrenar...

- Rocas. Rocas muy pesadas. –Interrumpió.

- Espada...

- Ramas. Y no eran ligeritas. – Volvió a interrumpir.

- Habilidades practicas...

- Pasaba horas corriendo y saltando de modo peligroso por los bosques. – Y lo volvió a hacer.

Cocu se recargo en su asiento, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido, molesto.

-Aún así no me convences...

- Es que estas celoso – susurró, incondose frente a él para que solo él lo escuchara, provocándolo – porque tengo un mejor trabajo que tú.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Le reprochó molesto, los otros no sabían de la conversación de los muchachos, puesto que estaban demasiado concentrados en comer y que todo iba demasiado rápido y tenso. – ¡mínimo yo tengo un trabajo honorable en el que la práctica diaria es esencial!

- Yo no sabía que los bufones de rey practicaban... ¿sabes...?, me asignaron una habitación cerca de la princesa– Y sonrío. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Cocu se abalanzo contra el joven rubio por sobre la mesa, desconcertando a todos, derramando algunos condimentos y decorativos. Lo tomo por el cuello del la túnica, e intentaba golpearlo, mientras que el otro no lograba soltarse de ese agarre, aunque estaba satisfecho de lo que había causado en el joven. La princesa se levantó y tomando por los hombros a Link, comenzó a jalarlo, liberándolo del agarre del castaño. Pero Cocu seguía dispuesto a golpearlo por su atrevimiento, así que Impa se levanto también e inclinándose un poco, tomo al pecoso por las ropas y lo jaló; cuando estaba más cerca lo sujeto por los hombros, mientras intentaba liberarse.

-¡Cocu! – Exclamó el rey - ¡¿Qué te sucede hijo, tú nunca eres así?! Compórtate, no queremos espantarlo.

- Sí, Su majestad. – Contestó, aún mirando fijamente a Link – Me retiro – Hizo una reverencia – Ya no tengo hambre, gracias. - Y se retiro, no sin antes captar la casi imperceptible sonrisa triunfante del rubio. Y también un "gracias" dibujado en los labios de Zelda, pero al ver su mirada furiosa pudo distinguir en sus ojos el "Pero no era necesario" Y se retiró de la estancia.

- Discúlpalo, Link. El no suele ser así – Retomó palabra la Sheikah – La verdad es que él es muy tranquilo y alegre.

- Descuide, - dijo Link – Tal vez aún no somos tan amigos como dice. – Discúlpeme, Señor, pero estoy algo cansado por la travesía que he hecho; me gustaría poder tomar una siesta, si no le molesta.

- ¡Oh, claro que no me molesta muchacho! La verdad es que yo también quiero descansar un poco. – Sugirió el rey, con una afable sonrisa en su rostro – Zelda, querida, - llamó la atención de la joven, que hasta el momento ya había terminado – Quieres acompañar al joven Link a su nueva habitación. Es el que está al frente a la derecha del tuyo, querida.

Dudó un poco pero al final obedeció a su padre.

-Claro, no hay problema. – se levantó y salió de la sala, seguida de cerca por el joven, que antes de salir hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia el imponente rey de Hyrule.

* * *

Atravesaron casi todo el castillo para llegar al pasillo correcto, donde se encontraba la habitación del joven y la princesa. El pasillo no era muy estrecho ni muy ancho, la verdad, lo ideal para tratarse de un gran castillo. Pues habían muchas más habitaciones. El suelo alfombrado de un rojo suave al igual que algunas cortinas de pocas ventanas y detalles en dorado por las paredes y bordados de la alfombra, daban un toque elegante a un... simple pasillo.

Pero de repente Zelda se detuvo en seco y volteo ligeramente al rubio con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido ante la repentina acción de ella.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – fue su simple e interrogante respuesta. Sin reacción ninguna de parte del joven, se acerco a él, confundiéndolo al igual que ella. Cuando estaba frente a él volvió a tomar palabra, para aclararlo. - ¿Por qué frente a mi padre y tutora te comportaste tan formal y caballerosamente, y conmigo eres un completo bastardo?

- Pues la respuesta es simple: Estaba frente a frente del rey de Hyrule e Impa es digna de respetarse – Le respondió fresco, sintiéndose imponente frente a la chica.

- ¡¿Y qué yo no?! – Le gritó en silencio, pues no entendía la incoherencia de su acompañante - ¿Qué acaso olvidaste quién soy?

- No, se perfectamente quien eres – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, haciendo que retrocediera. – La Princesa de Hyrule. – Siguió acorralándola en una puerta algo adornada.

- ¿Entonces porque me tratas así? – Preguntó, distrayéndolo. Giró la perilla de la puerta y justo cuando sintió la respiración del rubio la abrió bruscamente y entró en ella. Pero cuando se disponía cerrar de portazo en la cara de Link, este la tomo de las muñecas y la empujó. Cerró la puerta y la acorralo en la pared - ¡OYE!

- Porque yo no voy a hablarle a una chica que probablemente tiene menos edad que yo – le susurró al oído, sonrojando a la joven al sentir su aliento en contacto con la piel de desnuda de su cuello. Él se separó de ella y echo un vistazo al lugar - ¿Es esta tu habitación? Es acogedora...

- Sí lo es – habló después de recomponer la compostura y borrar aquel ligero sonrojo – Ahora lárgate.

- No sé donde esta mi habitación.

- Al dos habitaciones a la derecha de la mía. Ahora vete.

- ¿No me puedo quedar un rato más?

- ¡NO! ¡Ya vete! – Exclamó mientras lo empujaba a la salida. Cuando ya estaba el rubio fuera de la puerta, ella la cerró de un portazo y luego le coloco seguro. – Que terco... – murmuró, recostándose en la cama.

El joven Link ya abría la puerta de su habitación, penetrando en ella. Le echó un vistazo rápido, pues estaba cansado y quería dormir. Estaba algo oscura por que la cortina tapaba la ventana; la cama estaba del lado izquierdo pegada a la pared y era algo amplia, con una colcha azul claro y dos almohadas; en frente se encontraba un ropero, que probablemente tendría poca cosa; dos mesitas de noche de madera a cada lado de la cabecera de la cama; al lado izquierdo de esta se encontraba una puerta, seguramente daba al baño personal, pensó emocionado; la pared del lado derecho daba al balcón, o eso supusó.

No quiso investigar más, estaba agotado. Cerró la puerta con su llave, pues quería privacidad. Se quito su túnica verde, la malla metálica y las botas, y se echo a la cama. Al poco rato cerró los ojos, listo para descansar. Lo mismo hizo la princesa en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-_Mañana será un largo día –_ pensaron ambos, antes de caer en el sueño.

**Continuara...**

Uff... lo acabé... jajaja El interminable debí llamarlo ¿no creen?

Mmm pues lo hice más largo que antes YAY. Jajaja eso que? ya enserio, es que casi no tuve inspiración :P. Por favor, si hay una falta ortográfica o algo que no les caiga, haganmelo saber. Acepto comentarios malos y buenos.

A sí, ya tengo pic para el fic., espero les guste, pues va con el tema, creo XD.

Agradecimientos a **Zilia K**, **Cata-Chan1** y a **Princesita del Crepusculo**. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, enserio me dan ganas de seguir! :)

¡Hasta luego! O.o/


End file.
